Spree
by Purple Pirate Lex
Summary: A stranded and restless Faye Valentine decides to find her own way to travel. What will happen when she finally returns? Only one way to find out! Happy Valentine's Day! Oneshot.


**Happy Valentine's day, everyone! Here's a little gift from me to you! It's a wonderful little one-shot I wrote just for the occasion. I hope you all enjoy!**

**(By the way, You guys already know that I don't own Cowboy Bebop, right? Thought so.)**

**Read on!  
**

**

* * *

**

Spike walked down the hollow, echoing corridors of the Bebop, on his way to the hangar. He strolled past the living quarters, where the hacker sat cross-legged and hunched over her Tomato. He sauntered past Jet's room, where the older man sat on his stool, hovering over one of his prized bonsai trees with a set of small shears. He ambled along the gravity corridor, coolly slipping through the circular portal as it passed. As he approached the hangar, he whistled a little ditty to himself. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his trousers, where he found a crumpled soft pack of Marlboro cigarettes. He debated pulling one out for himself, but then he'd have to stop whistling. He liked the tune, so he decided against it… for now.

When he finally reached the hanger, he stopped walking, and stared. The crumpled cigarettes in his pocket were soon mangled.

"**GRRAAAAARGHHHH!!!" **

A tiny bough of foliage softly tumbled to Jet's boots. "Ah- -! Gahh... Dammit!" the bald man growled.

Edward, who had just begun to doze off in front of her computer, shot up in attention. "Nyah?" she softly wondered.

Ein waddled around behind her, laying his ears down on his head._ *whine*?_

* * *

Faye ducked through the portal at the top of the stairs, dragging with her two armfuls of shopping bags. Laboriously, she climbed down the stairs, making her dramatic way to the coffee table. As she dumped her baggage onto the table, she noticed Spike. He was sitting in the old mustard chair, his ankle resting over his knee. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest while his face was contorted into a perpetual scowl, a lit cigarette jutting out from his pouted lower lip.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Faye asked, after releasing a sigh along with her bags.

"Where have you been, Faye?" Spike growled, completely ignoring her question. His voice was low and quiet as his words ground from his throat.

"Okay," Faye said, completely ignoring his anger. "I just went on a little shopping spree. I wanted to try to break my little habit at the ponies, so I decided to spend my money on something I could actually keep. It's much more productive that way."

"Fuck your dirty habits, Faye, you STOLE MY SHIP!" hollered Spike, his teeth grinding into the filter of his cigarette.

"Oh, come on!" Faye reasoned. "It's not like you didn't know I was gonna bring it back."

"Actually, considering your track record, I didn't," Spike replied. He unfolded his arms, resting one hand on his knee, and snuffing out his cigarette with the other. He still wore his scowl.

"Well, sor-ry," she replied immaturely. "I'm back. Everything's fine. End of story." She walked closer to Spike, snatching up the tattered pack of cigarettes that rested on the coffee table in front of him. "What'd you do, give these to Ein as a chew toy?" she quietly speculated, bending to pick up the nearby lighter. Spike just leered at her.

"That's not the point, Faye. Why couldn't you take your own damned ship?"

"Because…" she paused to light her cigarette, "mine's out of commission right now. Why don't you go yell at _Jet_ for not fixing it right away?" she said with a sarcastic, 'so there' smile.

Spike only scowled even more. "You're spoiled rotten, you know that? That's not his job, you selfish little thief!" he grumbled, rising to his feet.

"Well yeah, but what was I supposed to do? I'm a woman! I have needs!" she pleaded.

"What?" Spike audibly rolled his eyes, turning slightly and rubbing his temple. "Ugh, Jesus Christ…" he mumbled.

"Wouldn't expect you to understand. You're so _obviously_ not a woman…" Faye huffed, crossing her arms and slightly turning away.

After deciding it wasn't worth replying to that particular comment, Spike sighed. "What I don't understand is why you couldn't just come to one of us and ask to borrow a ship or something, since you so urgently need to obey those 'needs' of yours," he said, turning to face her again.

Faye looked up at him, her mind already prepared with a perfect reason to give him. "Because you would have said 'no'. Jet would have said 'no', and I would have taken one of your ships anyway. I just skipped the part that would cause me the most trouble. And the Swordfish is clearly more aesthetically pleasing, so naturally it was the only option," she smiled.

Spike's jaw tensed as he gritted his teeth. "Well, who said you had to leave the Bebop to fulfill those 'needs'?"

He swiftly slipped his arm around Faye's waist and jerked her toward him. He lifted her chin and planted a rough, searing kiss on her red lips. Faye was surprised, but not too shocked to kiss him back. Her arms snaked over his shoulders and around his neck, her fingers getting lost in his dark hair.

When Faye had a fistful of his hair in her grasp, Spike broke the kiss, but stayed close to her, fisting his fingers through her deep violet hair. Faye grinned and pressed her chest against his. "Did it ever occur to you that I could have been talking about tampons or something?" she said quietly.

Spike's brow furrowed and the corners of his lips went down a bit. _I guess that's a possibility,_ he thought. "No," he said.

Faye laughed. "I didn't think so," she chuckled, pulling his face down to hers. Spike growled into her kiss as her hand slid down to his chest and gently clawed at his yellow, button-down shirt. She pushed him, causing him to bump his heel into the coffee table.

* * *

The sudden, clumsy sound awoke the sleeping computer hacker, who happened to be collapsed underneath the stairs. Slowly she rose, peering through the metal stairs, her groggy eyes groping for the source of the noise. She spied Spike and Faye engaged in their heavy petting near the couch. "Ooh!" she whispered to herself as she began quietly spying on the two. She put on her goggles, just for effect.

* * *

Faye pushed Spike again and he stepped backward, making sure to keep his hands on her waist. She kissed him again, gently nipping at his lower lip. He furiously groped her, pulling her red shirt off of her shoulders and tossing it onto the old sofa. Spike straightened himself up, cupping and squeezing Faye's butt, pulling her into his pelvis. In return, she nuzzled his neck, grazing his collarbone with her teeth. She pushed him again, but Spike resisted her. She gingerly opened the first two buttons on his shirt, and nudged him again.

"What?" Spike whispered, slipping his fingers under her suspenders.

"In there," Faye breathed into his moistened neck. Spike didn't verbally respond, and he didn't look, but he knew what she meant. He reached up for a fistful of her hair and tugged her head back, daring her to continue.

She pushed him again, harder this time, and he tripped backward on the threshold. Faye kneeled before him, crawling on her hands and knees between his long legs and leaning in to touch her nose to his. She stared into his dark eyes, just noticing again how his right eye was a lighter color than the left one. She looked down at his lips, noticing how they moved ever so slightly with each breath he took. As she leaned in to kiss him, Spike gripped her head in his large hands, pulling her down with him. While she was attached to him, she undid one more of his buttons.

"We're not there yet, Faye," Spike murmured in her ear, gripping her wrist. He maneuvered out from under her and pulled her up. He hugged her waist again, grazing her neck and combing his fingers through her hair.

Faye twisted around in his grip, pushing his hands in front of her. She yanked him into the kitchen, grinning as his long arms framed her body. "We are now," she smiled. She slammed her hand on the control panel on the wall and the door slid closed, concealing the two in the kitchen.

* * *

"Aww," Edward groaned from her post under the stairs. "Spike person and Faye-Faye are gone." Ein waddled up and took a seat next to her.

The hacker pouted and crossed her thin arms just as Jet walked into the living quarters. "Ed? What're you doing down there?"

"Ed is awake now. Hee hee!" the hacker grinned up at him.

"You can sleep anywhere, can't ya?" he asked the girl.

"Eeeeeeyup yup!" she answered, rocking in her seat with her hands on her knees.

"You hungry?" Jet asked, rubbing his growling stomach. "It's about that time," he mumbled, heading toward the kitchen.

Ed's eyes widened. "Spike and Faye-Faye are in there right now." The girl said, pointing with a limber finger in the direction of the kitchen.

"Cooking?" Jet asked skeptically.

"Uhh… nope! Hee hee!" Edward laughed.

"You're right. Fat chance," he said, smirking. Jet slowly made his way toward the kitchen, not even needing to put his ear to the door before he heard a loud crash of pots and pans. It might have been his imagination, but he could have sworn he heard a muffled moan. "Aww, shit," he grumbled, rubbing his bald head and walking back to the couch. "You like pizza, Ed?"

"Ooooh! Pizza pizza! Skirt with pleats-a! Heeheeheeheehee! Yay!" the girl sang, soaring out from under the stairs, wingspan at full width.

"Let's go, then." Jet headed for the door as Ed and Ein ran after him. "Just hope they clean up after themselves in there," he said, before the portal slid shut behind them.

* * *

Spike pushed Faye against the counter top, grinding his growing erection into her abdomen. Faye caught a glimpse of his dark eyes just before he leaned in under her jaw, kissing, licking and biting at her neck. He was still angry about his Swordfish being taken, but now on top of that, he was extremely horny. What better way was there but to take his anger out on Faye?

He kissed her long, hard and relentlessly as she yanked his shirt from the waistband of his trousers and popped the last two buttons open. His tongue attacked hers as he flicked open the button on her top. Faye's hands were behind his back, inside his shirt, her nails pulling him and scratching him down. Spike grabbed her arms, pushing them back until he could reach her wrists. He roughly placed her hands at the waistband of his pants, pulling forward just a little. Faye got his message, ripping open his pants and extracting his erect and throbbing penis.

Spike moaned, freed from his constraints. His hands quickly cupped Faye's breasts, groping and squeezing them with vigor.

"Spike," Faye moaned, wincing under his callused hands.

"You stole my ship, Faye," Spike panted, shoving his hand into the back of her hot pants. The way he said her name was very rough and viral. Emphasis on the F.

"So?" she huffed back, writhing against his stiffness as he pulled her into it. "I brought it back, Spike." She replied just the same. Emphasis on the K.

Hurriedly, Spike opened Faye's shorts, letting them fall around her ankles. "So," he replied, his voice a low, sexy growl. He took a moment to yank her panties down. With a grunt, he lifted her onto the counter top and pressed himself between her legs. "You're missing my point." He poised his tip at Faye's entrance, slicking rapidly over her moist clit.

Faye moaned, arching her back and wrapping her legs behind his. "What is your point then?" she panted. "You gonna p… pun… p-punish me or something?" She put her hands on his shoulders, squeezing as he rubbed her faster.

Spike made a sound that was like a scoff, a sigh and a gasp. He had only wanted to fuck her. Hard. The thought of punishment hadn't crossed his mind until now. "Maybe," he said, pulling away. He glared at her, his eyes never leaving hers as he kneeled before her, pleasuring between her legs with a few angry flicks of his tongue.

Faye gripped the edge of the counter top, arching her back. "Do your worst," she sighed playfully. She watched as he kissed her there. She moaned, throwing her head back as he held her thighs apart, kissing and licking and sucking the delicate area. She moaned louder, nearly shouting his name as he pressed harder, rolling her clit between his tongue and his lips. She attempted to arch her back even more, her head pressed against the cabinet doors behind her. Her hands made their way to the nape of his neck, pulling, begging, needing him to go further.

Spike tore himself away, rising to his full height once more. Faye panted, watching impatiently as Spike barbarically wiped his mouth on the back of his forearm. He stepped forward, but the menacing look in his eye only turned Faye on more. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, allowing him easier access. He guided himself into her, and thrusted forcefully. Faye whimpered, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

After a few more thrusts, he scooped her up again, pulling her onto him. Faye ravaged his neck and throat with kisses and bites, feeling him throb inside her. Spike carried her across the room, lifting and dropping her onto him, thrusting as she came down. "Spike…" she panted in his ear. "Oh, god… oh god…!" she shrieked.

Spike stumbled into the kitchen table, with Faye on top of him. The legs of the table scooted across the metal floor with a loud, roaring sound that reverberated up Spike's spine. He was a bit startled, and sent a shudder into his next thrust. Faye felt it, and grinned into the side of his face. Spike thought he heard her chuckle in his ear.

"You're enjoying this too much," Spike growled, grazing her collarbone with his teeth.

"I said do your worst," she grinned. Spike took that as a personal challenge.

He picked her up again, slamming her into a wall. He felt a puff of air hit his neck as they collided. Spike pushed her hard, thrusting with full force. With each pump, he let out a sound; a grunt, a moan, a sigh, a growl. He held her thighs at his hips, pulling her into him as he thrusted.

Faye moaned with each of his powerful thrusts, pulling him closer by yanking hard on his shirt. "More…" she whispered. Then she panted it. She moaned it. She begged for it.

With an almost diabolical grin, Spike pressed his thumb onto her swollen clit. He twisted it between his fingers, pushed it up, ground hard onto it, hitting it from each angle, all without missing a beat of thrusting. He relished as she threw her head back, pressing it into the wall. "Spike…" she shrieked. She latched onto his hair, pulling his pelvis closer with her legs. Spike smiled more, his tongue mirroring the actions of his thumb just below her ear lobe. As she writhed against his fingers, the powerful wave of orgasm crashed over her. Her body shuddered, sending ripples to Spike through their point of contact. The vibrations pushed Spike closer to his pique, but he resisted, thrusting harder still. Faye began to wriggle, his constant attention to her sensitive areas becoming too much for her. "Spike… Spike, s-stop it…" she squealed.

"Now comes the punishment…" Spike said, managing his sexiest croon. He thrusted hard into her, working his fingers on her harder as she shuddered, jolted and writhed against him. She clamped her fingers around his wrist, but her attempt to get him to stop was a failed one.

"Spike, stop…" she panted, pushing on his chest. She shuddered once more, her vibrations finally pushing Spike over the edge. He pounded into her one more time before freezing, holding himself against her as he came. His knees began to quiver underneath him, and his attempt at a graceful fall to the floor turned into a clumsy stumble to his knees.

Faye was still on him, her arms still wrapped around his neck. She arched her back as she felt the strong pulsations inside her. Her back felt cold after she'd slid down the wall and landed in Spike's lap, her legs still behind him.

Spike, panting heavily, rested his forehead on Faye's shoulder. He tilted his face to look at her. "Don't steal my ship again, Faye," he said, touching his lips to her neck as he spoke.

Faye smiled, slipping her fingers beneath Spike's collar. _Some punishment,_ she thought. If that's what it took to get amazing sex, she had a lot more stealing to do.

"Yeah, yeah," she smiled.

**Fin.

* * *

**

**Well, is that a Valentine's Day present or is that a Valentine's Day present?! Brought to you by Spike Spiegel and the lovely Miss Faye Valentine. I hope you all enjoyed it, but there's only one way for me to know that... That's right, you guess it, REVIEW! I love getting reviews! It's all I ask in lieu of flowers and chocolates today! Please?**

**I love you all!  
Yours Truly,  
Purple Pirate Lex =3**


End file.
